


Non timebo mala quoniam tu mecum es

by Alylessa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Explicit Language, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Humor, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, POV First Person, Priest Kink, Psychological Trauma, RST, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smoking, Violence, obscene language, overcoming complexes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alylessa/pseuds/Alylessa
Summary: Задержанного полицией за кражу, Леви отправляют в ближайший католический приют, где он встречает отца Эрвина. Леви, который никогда не верил в Бога, находит в Его доме то, чего совсем не ожидал.Смогут ли священник и беспризорник найти общий язык? В силах ли они забыть прошлое? Готовы ли они пройти все препятствия, что уготовила им судьба? Есть ли еще место для любви в сердцах, искалеченных стереотипами социума? И как всего одна мелочь, может повернуть жизнь совершенно невообразимым образом?
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Kudos: 1





	Non timebo mala quoniam tu mecum es

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Порок](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634375) by Boleyn. 



> Название фанфика переводится с латыни, как: «Я не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной» - это отрывок из книги «Псалтирь», 22:4.
> 
> Название каждой главы - это название определенной песни и отсылка к ней. Перевод и разъяснения будут указаны в примечаниях.
> 
> Весь плейлист к фанфику (все упомянутые в фанфике песни) вы можете прослушать тут: 
> 
> Яндекс-музыка: https://music.yandex.ru/users/alylessa/playlists/1000  
> Deezer: https://www.deezer.com/sharedplaylist-7654842962-4f645d81

_Even when I fall down to my knees,_

_I never say a prayer, I don't believe._

_And I don't wanna look up to the Son,_

_But I will never be the faithless one._

_(с) **Black Veil Brides — Faithless**_ (1)

Осенью погода в Атланте, как всегда, была отвратительной — небо затянули унылые серые тучи, моросил мерзкий ледяной дождик, который попадал за ворот моей старой износившейся косухи, из-за чего я только сильнее дрожал от холода.

Я вышел из станции метро «Центр искусств», направляясь в главный ботанический сад города, там как раз проходила ежегодная выставка пугал, приуроченная к Хэллоуину. Впрочем, меня мало интересовали чучела с головой тыквы Джека, гораздо важнее было то, что там собралась огромная толпа народа и я надеялся украсть хоть немного наличных и затеряться среди людей.

Я подхватил, видимо, грипп и провалялся на одном из заброшенных чердаков несколько дней. Помочь мне было некому, — я был беспризорником, — так что оставалась одна надежда — украсть хотя бы пару-тройку баксов, чтобы купить себе еды. Даже проездной я умудрился спереть у одного зеваки. Все эти дни у меня и хлебной крошки во рту не было, от голода и болезни я сильно ослаб, поэтому и выбрал людное место — там легче всего было что-то украсть и сбежать. Не то чтобы я гордился тем, что я — вор, просто я чертовски хотел жить, а другого способа выжить на улице не было.

Если находилась подработка, я с радостью соглашался, но не многие меня брали — не было документов, а хрупкое с виду телосложение и маленький рост заставляли меня казаться меньше и слабее, чем я есть, из-за чего, по мнению нанимателей, я не годился для работы — чаще всего таких, как я, нанимали таскать всякую тяжелую и грязную хрень. А с наркотиками я связываться не хотел — не раз становился свидетелем, как барыги попадали под перекрестный огонь в очередных разборках местных группировок. Наркоторговцы часто убивали шестерок своих конкурентов, чтобы у тех не было возможности сбывать товар. А мне не шибко хотелось валяться в какой-нибудь сточной канаве с перерезанной глоткой. Так что я выкручивался как мог.

Я свернул с Пятнадцатой улицы на Пидмонт-авеню, движения практически не было — видимо, все разошлись по домам, готовиться к празднику, — и, перебежав дорогу, я двинулся дальше по улице, то и дело покашливая. Унылый урбанистический пейзаж города вкупе с погодой вгоняли в черную тоску, единственное, что радовало — это золотистая листва, покрывающая деревья в небольших скверах, которые раскинулись вокруг территории ботанического сада.

Подойдя к огромному стеклянному сооружению, я невольно восхитился. Посередине красовался цилиндрообразный атриум, крыша которого походила на хрустальную корону, от атриума в две стороны расходились теплицы.

«В солнечную погоду он наверно переливается всеми цветами радуги» — пронеслось в голове.

К атриуму вела широкая каменная лестница, разделенная на две меньших огромной клумбой, которая тянулась на всю длину ровно посередине. А перед лестницей располагалось что-то среднее между фонтаном и прудом — прямо в воде находились кусты, ровно постриженные в виде спиралевидных этнических узоров.

На площадке перед входом в ботанический сад в ряд раскинулись небольшие палатки, в которых продавались различные диковинные цветы, тыквы и прочие украшения к празднику. Повсюду царила праздничная атмосфера. Я то и дело чуял запах печеной тыквы и яблок.

— Это «китайский мышецвет», — кричал продавец, указывая на довольно жуткий с виду черный цветок. — Лучшее и оригинальное украшение для вашего праздника!

Народу было очень много — кто-то сидел на бортиках фонтана и ел яблоки в карамели, кто-то ходил по палаткам, рассматривая праздничный товар, некоторые фотографировались. Повсюду бегали дети, пока еще не разодетые в костюмы.

Я пошел вдоль фонтана, осматриваясь вокруг. Башка гудела так, что уши заложило. Встряхнув головой, я постарался сосредоточиться на задаче.

Наткнувшись взглядом на девушек в остроконечных шляпах и мантиях, разгуливающих с небольшими котелками — в таких обычно варят зелья киношные ведьмы, — я остановился, наблюдая за ними: судя по тому, что девушки подходили к прохожим, разговаривали с ними и получали мелочь, они собирали деньги на благотворительность. Тут-то в моей голове и созрел план — вырвать из рук одной из девушек котелок и побежать. Во всяком случае, это было куда легче, чем разрезать сумки в поисках кошелька или шарить по чужим карманам.

Оглянувшись вокруг и не заметив никого, напоминающего копа, я сделал вид, будто прохожу мимо и резко схватился за котелок, стараясь вырвать. Но то ли девушка была сильнее, чем я рассчитывал, то ли я ослаб за эти дни, но сразу вырвать котелок у меня не получилось. Дернув еще раз со всей силы, я наконец вырвал его и побежал что есть мочи, не обращая внимания на истошные вопли девушки, но далеко удрать мне не удалось. Я только выбежал с площади, как меня сбила огромная туша и повалила на землю, заламывая руки за спину. Котелок полетел из рук и шмякнулся в метре от меня, вся мелочь разлетелась по асфальту.

Я начал задыхаться и совершенно ничего не мог сделать, пока полицейский застегивал наручники, а другой тем временем собирал рассыпавшуюся передо мной мелочь обратно в котелок.

«Заебись, покушал», — пронеслось в голове, пока меня буквально тащили к патрульной машине.

* * *

Я сидел в комнате для допросов, скрестив руки на столе и положив на них голову, которая буквально раскалывалась от боли, благо наручники сняли. Полицейский мусолил меня часа два и в конце концов оставил одного.

Я совершенно не представлял, как отсюда выбраться и вообще — что меня ждет. Отправят в тюрьму? Или в приют? Может, на исправительные работы? Даже если бы я отделался штрафом, у меня не было ни цента, чтобы оплатить его. Так что перспективы открывались далеко не радужные.

Я до одури боялся тюрьмы, потому что прекрасно был наслышан о том, что там делают с такими, как я, поэтому всегда тщательно готовился к каждой своей краже, это был первый раз, когда я так наобум выскочил, и вот результат...

Приюта я боялся не меньше, так как многие знакомые беспризорники сбежали оттуда, и, судя по их рассказам, жилось им крайне хреново. Поэтому, как ни крути, улица была лучшим вариантом.

— Пошли, крысеныш! — воскликнул полицейский, войдя в комнату. — Тебя шеф хочет видеть.

Я нехотя встал и на негнущихся ногах поплелся впереди полицейского. Сбежать из участка, кишащего копами, я бы не смог при всем своем желании, поэтому я просто молча шел, хотя сердце отчаянно колотилось в груди и я то и дело косился в сторону выхода, надеясь на чудо, не иначе.

Зайдя в кабинет, я увидел сидящего за столом крупного мускулистого мужчину — в бежевой рубашке, с орехового цвета волосами и такой же бородкой. Вид у него был крайне суровый, мне аж стало не по себе от пристального взгляда желтых, как у собаки, глаз. Почему-то в голову закрадывалась мысль, что стоит мне дернуться — и он загрызет меня насмерть, как питбуль.

— Свободен, — гаркнул он полицейскому, и тот, кивнув, вышел.

Я осторожно опустился на стул перед ним и взглянул на табличку, что лежала перед ворохом папок с делами, на ней значилось «Капитан Майкл Закариас».

— Итак, слушай меня внимательно, говнюк, — прорычал он, буравя меня взглядом. — Твое счастье, что сегодня у нас и без тебя в обезьяннике сидит куча падали, поэтому я дам тебе один-единственный шанс сделать верный выбор, — на последних двух словах он сделал особый акцент. — Ты меня понял?

Я, нервно сглотнув, кивнул. Уверенная и наседающая речь мужчины, вкупе с грозным видом и тяжелым взглядом, заставляла мой инстинкт самосохранения чуть ли не пищать от страха.

— Хорошо, — продолжил полицейский, видимо, удовлетворившись моим ответом. — Сейчас за тобой придет священник и заберет в католический приют, будешь отрабатывать свое наказание там.

Я облегченно выдохнул, услышав его слова — католический приют был куда лучшей перспективой, чем приют обычный или каталажка. Во всяком случае, я никогда не слышал душераздирающих историй об этом месте. Оттуда я мог хотя бы сбежать, так как обычно они расположены были при церквях и не должно было быть такого уж сильного надзора.

— И учти, — грозно произнес он, наверное, заметив мою реакцию. — Сбежишь из приюта, мы тебя мигом найдем и отправим за решетку — все твои данные у нас есть. Поверь, там тебе будут очень рады. Не будешь выполнять свои обязанности — также загремишь в тюрягу. Ты меня понял?

Я поспешно кивнул, этот мужик одним своим видом давал понять, что слов на ветер не бросает. Былого облегчения как не бывало. И тут я всерьез задался вопросом, а что мне там предстоит делать? Что вообще делают в храмах такие, как я? Подметают улицы? Чистят ритуальные предметы? Драют полы в церкви?

Пока я предавался своим думам, в дверь кабинета постучал один из полицейских:

— Капитан, отец Эрвин приехал...

— Проводите его ко мне, — ответил капитан и, повернувшись ко мне, рявкнул: — Запомни мои слова, щенок!

Через минуту дверь в кабинет вновь отворилась, и я несколько опешил, в голове крутилась одна только мысль: «Это точно священник или переодетая к празднику модель?»

Я, конечно, не так уж и много священников видел в жизни, и то в основном в кино, и все они представлялись мне дряхлыми бородатыми стариками, которые давно потеряли всякий интерес к своей жизни. А тут передо мной стоял высокий мужчина атлетического телосложения, судя по широким плечам, прямой осанке и отсутствию «брюшка». Его пшеничного оттенка волосы были идеально уложены проведенным сбоку пробором. На вид священнику было не больше тридцати. Он внимательно взглянул на меня ясными синими глазами, в радужках которых можно было разглядеть каждую крапинку, и ободряюще улыбнулся, после чего повернулся к полицейскому и пожал тому руку.

— Что, Майк, праздник не обошел стороной и твой участок?

— Ну, Хэллоуин и все такое, — ухмыльнулся капитан. — Знаешь же, что в этот день выползает нечисть всех мастей

Я внимательно наблюдал за мужчинами, судя по их разговору, знали друг друга они достаточно хорошо.

— ...в общем, я тут подумал в ваш зверинец еще одного питомца подкинуть, — тем временем произнес капитан, указывая на меня. — Грешков за спиной мы не обнаружили, поэтому, может, из него еще вырастет что-то годное.

— ...открыть глаза им, чтобы они обратились от тьмы к свету и от власти сатаны к Богу, и верою в Меня получили прощение грехов и жребий с освященными, (2) — произнес священник, глядя на меня. — Каждый человек достоин шанса, сын мой. Дьявол всех нас искушает совершать непотребства, но это не значит, что наши души нельзя спасти.

Я на этом моменте завис. И что мне ему отвечать? Я не верил в Бога и во всю эту религиозную чушь. Я не хотел в этот чертов приют, вообще состояние у меня было такое, что хотелось забиться в какую-нибудь дыру и сдохнуть нахер, а не слушать этот бред сивой кобылы. Уж лучше бы он молчал...

Ничего лучше, чем проигнорировать его слова, я придумать не смог и молча уставился на подол его идеально чистой и выглаженной черной сутаны.

— Думаю, все будет хорошо, — произнес священник, видимо, приняв мой жест за знак покаяния. — Я забираю его.

* * *

Стоило нам выйти из участка, как мой желудок издал рев помирающего кита, наверное, от спада напряжения мой организм вспомнил, что я уже несколько дней питаюсь манной небесной, не иначе.

— Ты, должно быть, голоден, — священник скорее констатировал факт, нежели спрашивал. — Тут вроде было неплохое кафе рядом.

— У меня нет денег разгуливать по кафе, — несколько резко ответил я. — Были бы у меня деньги, вам не пришлось бы вытаскивать меня из участка.

— А я разве говорил, что тебе придется платить? — спокойно произнес священник, игнорируя мой не самый дружелюбный тон, и спустился по каменной лестнице, ведущей к полицейскому участку.

Я несколько смутился своей резкости, может, этот мужик был не таким уж и плохим человеком, раз впрягся за меня перед тем копом и вызвался накормить?

«Не будь глупцом, бесплатный сыр бывает только в мышеловке. Кто знает, что на уме этого святоши? — мой внутренний параноик тут же дал о себе знать. — Может, он заведет тебя в свое логово и будет шпилить под алтарем после каждой воскресной службы».

В голове сразу же всплыли обрывки из расследования журналистов «The Boston Globe», (3) которое как-то попалось мне на глаза.

«Да ну нахер, — отмахнулся я от самого себя и поспешил вслед за ним. — С такой внешностью он кого угодно может в койку затащить. На кой черт ему я сдался?»

Пройдя несколько ярдов вниз по улице, мы вошли в небольшую забегаловку. Стоило переступить порог, как у меня зарябило в глазах от стен кафе, покрашенных в насыщенно-красный цвет. Проморгавшись, я окинул взглядом небольшой зал, оформленный в стиле пятидесятых. Об этом говорили и неоновые вывески на стенах, и постеры с Элвисом Пресли, и арты с надписью «rock'n'roll», а также пол в шахматную плитку и характерные кожаные диванчики бирюзового оттенка. Единственное, что выбивалось из общего стиля — это огромный постер «Города грехов», (4) который неизвестно зачем присобачили рядом с королем рок-н-ролла.

Только мы сели за столик, как к нам подошла официантка в бирюзовом платье. Поприветствовав нас, она положила на белый железный столик меню, и удалилась, пританцовывая под «Blue Suede Shoes»,[(5)](https://fanfics.me/read.php?id=111998&chapter=0#c0note5desc) что играла в автомате в углу.

Недалеко от нас сидели двое мужчин и обсуждали победу «Бостон Ред Сокс» (6) в последнем сезоне МЛБ, (7) — больше посетителей не было.

— Можешь заказывать все, что хочешь, — произнес священник, глядя на меня поверх меню.

Я разрывался между панкейками и бургером. Мне хотелось и того, и другого. А еще десерта... и побольше. Но трезво осознавая, что все это мне не осилить, я остановился на панкейках и большой кружке карамельного капучино, ибо до ужаса замерз и хотелось отогреться. Священник же заказал себе только чашку двойного эспрессо.

Сделав заказ, он взял буклет на столе и принялся его изучать, а я же не сводил взгляда с постера «Города грехов», который смотрелся здесь настолько неуместно, что невольно раздражал меня. Где Роберт Родригес и где пятидесятые? В смысле, во времена Элвиса того еще небось даже в проекте не было.

Разговор у нас со священником не клеился, я чувствовал это неловкое молчание и понятия не имел, о чем с ним говорить — от религии я был крайне далек, а больше я ничего не знал о человеке, который сидел напротив меня.

— Я все не могу догнать, чем дизайнер интерьера руководствовался, когда повесил этот постер туда? — в конце концов я решил поделиться мучившим меня вопросом, скрестив руки на груди, и развалился на диванчике.

Взглянув на то место, куда я указывал, священник усмехнулся.

— Очень символично.

«Так, погодите? Святоша смотрит "Город грехов", — ухмыльнулся я про себя. — Возможно, он еще не потерян для этого мира...»

— И в чем символизм? — оживился я, положив руки на стол и внимательно глядя на священника.

— Ну, «секс, наркотики и рок‑н‑ролл» и все такое... — ответил он, отложив буклет. — Для моралистов того времени рок‑н‑ролл был главной производной греха. Считалось, что это музыка от дьявола. Поэтому неудивительно, что дизайнер решил это обыграть.

Кажется, я только что на собственной шкуре испытал такое понятие, как «разрыв шаблонов». Я ожидал типичных речей для священнослужителей, что смотреть такие фильмы — грех, рок-н-ролл — грех, а Элвис — сам дьявол во плоти, но получил нечто совсем другое.

— Да, но ведь фильм совсем не о рок-н-ролле! — воскликнул я, взяв в руки тыковку со страшной рожицей и рассматривая ее — ими были украшены все столики.

— Но он о грехе, причем во всех его проявлениях, — возразил священник.

— Вы не находите это притянутым за уши, святой отец? — ответил я, отложив тыкву в сторону.

— Ничуть, — улыбнулся он. Обстановка несколько разрядилась, что меня порадовало.

Наконец наш заказ принесли, и я буквально накинулся на горячие панкейки, обильно политые кленовым сиропом и посыпанные кусочками фруктов и ягод, не заботясь о рамках приличия — я почти не прожевывая глотал еду, ибо чертовски хотел есть.

Священник лишь наблюдал за мной, молча попивая свой эспрессо, и время от времени чему-то улыбался.

Закончив с трапезой, я залпом выпил уже подостывший к тому времени капучино и вновь откинулся на спинку дивана, тяжело дыша. Я совершенно не почувствовал вкуса еды, она не принесла никакого удовлетворения — напротив, ощущение было такое, будто я проглотил камень. Меня начало мутить.

Резко выскочив из-за стола, я побежал в туалет, где меня вывернуло наизнанку. Я сидел буквально обняв унитаз и уткнувшись головой в ободок. Не было никаких сил поднять голову.

— С тобой все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил священник, войдя в кабинку и опустившись рядом со мной на колени.

Я ничего не мог ему ответить. Так хреново мне еще не было.

Он нажал на кнопку смыва, после чего взял пару салфеток и протянул их мне. Вытерев лицо, я-таки отодрал себя от унитаза. Глаза ужасно слезились, я чувствовал кусочки пищи, которые застряли где-то в районе носоглотки, а стены кабинки вращались вокруг меня словно в калейдоскопе.

— Господи, да ты же весь горишь! — воскликнул он, прикоснувшись к моему лбу и осторожно взяв под руки, поднял меня и вывел в зал. Я вздрогнул от его прикосновений, но сопротивляться у меня не было никаких сил.

* * *

Я лежал на заднем сиденье такси свернувшись в позе эмбриона, не в силах шевельнуться или открыть глаза.

В приемнике негромко играла популярная, нынче «In the End». (8) Священник сидел впереди и переговаривался с таксистом. У меня не было ни малейшего понятия о том, куда меня везут и что меня ждет в будущем.

«Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid to die!» (9) — звучало из динамиков, и я думал о том, а настал ли мой конец?

* * *

1) _Даже когда падаю на колени,_

_Я никогда не молюсь, я не верую,_

_И я не хочу почитать Сына,_

_Но я никогда не стану неверным._

Песня группы «Black Veil Brides», первая глава стала именно отсылкой к ней по двум причинам:

Во-первых, думаю эта песня точно описывает главного героя и всю эту историю — «я не молюсь, не верую, но я никогда не стану неверным».

Во-вторых, внешний образ и голос Леви основан на Энди Бирсаке — фронтмене группы. Ловите один из их клипов: [https://youtu.be/HBB37gsHJmQ](https://fanfics.me/go.php?url=https://youtu.be/HBB37gsHJmQ)

А послушать непосредственно «Faithless» можно тут: [https://youtu.be/Kv6rBguQQ4Q](https://fanfics.me/go.php?url=https://youtu.be/Kv6rBguQQ4Q)

2) Эрвин цитирует отрывок «Деяния святых апостолов» — 26:18.

3) Известное расследование журналистов «The Boston Globe» во главе с Уолтером Робинсоном, опубликованное в 2002 году, когда они доказали вину в педофилии 87 католических священников, а позже, после огромного резонанса и расследований, эта цифра возросла до 290 человек!

4) «Sin City» — культовый фильм Роберта Родригеса, снятый в 2005 году по комиксам Фрэнка Миллера. Фильм отличается своей специфичной стилистикой — экранная картинка фильма в основе чёрно-белая и очень контрастная; цветом выделены отдельные персонажи или связанные с ними детали — цвет глаз, брызги крови, мочи, платье и т.п.

5) «Синие замшевые туфли» — известная песня Элвиса Пресли.

6) «Бостон Ред Сокс» — известная профессиональная бейсбольная команда, базирующаяся в Бостоне, штат Массачусетс. Выступает в Восточном дивизионе Американской лиги МБЛ.

7) МЛБ — главная лига бейсбола (англ. Major League Baseball (MLB))

8) «In the End», переводится, как «в конце» — известная песня группы «Black Veil Brides»

9) «Настал конец. И мне не страшно! И мне не страшно умереть!» — отрывок из песни «In the End» группы «Black Veil Brides».


End file.
